The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesavpu’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Zonal Geranium cultivars with dark green-colored leaves and attractive flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2005 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number Z02-0006-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number F-03-12, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zonal Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.